And Then There Was You
by Rosabellx
Summary: Bella has had some tough times in her young life, when she finally meets someone she thinks she can spend the rest of her life with, things become complicated. Who will be there for her in her time of need? Rated M AH/AU/OOC Femslash G!P/Futa!Bella, drugs and lemons.


**A/N: Hey everyone! First story, also first ever written story the rest have been in my head lol, I've got the first few chapters written and the story pretty much planned out. Let me know if you like it and I'll write the rest and post when finished.**

 **All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to the respective owners. No copyright infringement intended

 **Chapter One**

 **BPOV**

Last weekend before Senior year and I'm sitting in my basement smoking a joint with my three best friends; Edward Jasper and Emmett, there were a few parties going on tonight two in the town across the river and one being at my ex-girlfriends Lauren.

"I think we should go to Lauren's." Edward said whilst taking a puff then exhaling and passing the joint to Jasper.

"Yeah" Jasper agreed "Then I can see my Ali-Cat" he added in a lovesick dreamy voice.

Ali-Cat or Alice as she is know to the rest of the world is Jasper's girlfriend who he started dating at the beginning of the summer when she turned sixteen, she's also Edward's little sister, luckily for Jasper no one could tell Alice Cullen what to do especially her big brother although Edward still glares at him from time to time when we're altogether.

Like now for example Edward glared at him before replying that he wanted to see Angela too. Emmett made the sound of a whip being cracked, we both snickered passing the joint between us.

"Have you forgotten what she's done?" I asked in the most irritated voice I could muster, just as Emmett was about to reply I continued " I know what you're gonna say, stay away from her or we'll keep her away from you which is bullshit because as soon as we get there Edward will be off dry-humping Angela in some dark corner, Jas will be following Alice around like a lost puppy with his googly eyes, and Emmett will try and find a hot chick he hasn't fucked yet which isn't very likely and will probably end up fucking Jessica like always, so no you wont be able to keep her from trying to sink her disgustingly long claws into me again!"

By the end of my rant I had noticed that I was now on my feet my hand gesturing wildly and my chest heaving, and my best friends were staring at me with their eyes wide and their mouths open looking at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"What you know it's a sore subject for me" I shrugged whilst taking the blunt from Emmett, inhaling a deep lungful of the wonderful drug.

When I was born, I was born a female but with male parts at first my parents didn't know what to do with me but as they got used to the way I was they treated my with all the love and care I could of asked for, they let me be who I wanted, if I wanted to be a princess I had the pinkest frilliest dress and the sparkly tiara, or if I wanted to be policeman like Daddy he'd lend me his hat whoever I was didn't matter to them.

When it was time for kindergarten they were worried for how the other kids would treat me and they were right to be worried one afternoon I needed the toilet real bad normally I could wait until I got home if I snuck in during recess but on this particular day I had extra milk so the need for the bathroom was much stronger, once in the bathroom I as in my own little world because all the other kids should still be in their classes, when suddenly I was no longer standing instead I was shoved really hard onto the floor with my pants down by a boy at least twice my size, he started kicking me and stamping on me calling me a freak, being only five years old and small there was nothing I could do except curl into a ball cry and wait for the beating to be over, after what felt like hours of crying and calling for Mommy and Daddy the kicks halted and all I could hear were my sobs and the boy yelling I didn't dare look to see what was happening, when someone reached out I flinched back hoping I wasn't going to get beat again whoever it was retracted their hand and began to talk to me in a calming manner that sounded way too old to be a child.

"Hey, you're safe now" said my saviour.

I peeked through my fingers and to my surprise I saw a blonde boy my age looking down at me, what also surprised me was his friends; a chubby boy with dimples and a boy with penny coloured hair were holding my tormenter to the wall even though he was struggling with all his might to get free the whole time he was calling me a freak.

"Would you like some help?" asked the soft voice of the blonde boy, I just nodded and give him my hand once I was on my feet the bully started screaming again.

"See I told you!" He exclaimed whilst pointing to my pants " It's a freak"

The boys who helped me looked down and I could see their eyes widen, with them all staring I looked down to see what they were looking at only to realise my pants were down and I was exposed to them, I could feel my face heating up, my eyes welling and my lip trembling I closed my eyes waiting for them to start hitting me or call me names too, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks I began to tremble and a sob escaped me when someone stepped in front of me only they didn't hurt me it was the blonde boy again trying to calm me down.

"It's ok I won't hurt you" he spoke "Although you might want to sort your pants out" he added in a whisper so quiet I barely heard him.

I did up my pants as fast as I could with my shaking hands, when Miss Brandon; my teacher burst through the door.

"Bella you've been gone a long time!" she panted out trying to sound stern, when she finally took in the scene before her and her eyes zeroed in on my face she let out a loud gasp and rushed over to me which made me flinch "What happened?" She breathed as she knelt down to my level, she then turned her gaze to the four boys and her eyes narrowed "Bella?" She asked again, to afraid to talk I let my eyes wonder to the blonde.

''Jasper?" She questioned turning to face him.

He started to explain to her how Mrs Andrews let them go to the library to pick out a book for story time when they heard crying and shouting from the boys bathroom, which they were glad about because they did not want to go into the girls bathroom, he made sure to add that although they were glad the crying wasn't coming from the girls room they were not happy that someone was crying. He then went on to explain that when they came in I was curled in a ball on the floor whilst Diego was kicking me and calling me nasty names and that the two boys who I learned were called Edward and Emmett held Diego to the wall while he helped me, he also told her that I would need to go to the hospital because I probably fractured something.

"Everyone get to the principles office, we'll have to call Bella's parents and Diego's too, the rest of you will have to tell the principle what happened" She told them whilst standing up.

When she was upright she reached down and took my hand which made me cry out in pain and snatch it back cradling it to my chest.

"Bella I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and ushered us out of the bathroom and down to the office, making sure to keep Diego away from me.

I won't bore you with the rest, but once we were in the office our parents were called there was an argument between them and nearly turned violent when Diego's mom went for mine, I guess we know where Diego learned his violence from after that was settled I was taken to the hospital where I was treated by a Dr Cullen and needed stitches in my lip and eyebrow, a cast on my broken wrist and I had a fractured rib.

My parents kept me off school for a few weeks, they didn't want me to go back but I wanted to see my friends; Angela and Ben. When I got to school I was met by not only Angela and Ben but Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Angela, Ben and I grew apart while the boys and I were inseparable and have been ever since.

Once we got to high school we were the "Popular" kids and Angela was labelled a nerd along with Ben though once she and Edward started dating all the girls wanted to be her friend just so they could hang with us, not that she paid them any attention.

Back to the present where Edward and Jasper are still trying to convince me to go to Lauren's party.

"No absolutely, no way!" And that was that.


End file.
